Release my heart
by xXRyuNoNekoXx
Summary: They were separated once for some reason. After several years they reunited , they've ask her many things of where had she been for those few years but all she ever do is walk away...This my first fanfic if i got mistake pls tell me
1. Chapter 1

_They are all gather around in front of the academy main gate_

"_Why do you have to leave??" said the little Natsume_

"_Gomene…," replied Mikan sadly._

"_Don't apologize to me! How can you leave us…,"said Natsume._

"_Gomenasai meenasan……,"Mikan said._

_PON! PON!_

"_It's time to leave Miss Sakura," said a man_

_Mikan turn her back against them and walk towards the car._

"_Everyone has to leave one day Natsume……,"Mikan said without looking back._

_She went into the car and sit inside, she didn't even want to take a last look at them .She kept on looking down._

_VROOM_

"_Gomenasai …Natsume-kun," Mikan said while her tears are falling down._

"_Mikan!!" yelled Natsume._

_Natsume wanted to chase the car but he can't he was dragged by Mr. Narumi and the guard._

Natsume prov

Damn it ……why am I always having the same dream all over again? It's been 7 years now, I can't forget her…nobody can replace her. Why must she leave...? She's the one who change everybody's life at the end she left us. Mikan…… where are you…..

End prov

Hyuuga residence

"Ohayo Natsume," said a blonde hair boy.

"Ruka…" replied Natsume.

"Brother!!!" yelled Aoi.

"Baka, keep your voice down you almost make the whole neighborhood awake. Now what is it?" said Natsume who is rubbing his ear.

"There's a mouse in the kitchen "said Aoi while shivering.

"Haiz… alright, come on Ruka. I know you wouldn't want me to see me burn the mouse alive," said Natsume to Ruka.

"Of course," smiled Mikan.

**Baka! Baka!**

** Baka!**

"Itai!" yelled Ruka.

"You deserve it, Nogi," said the ice queen.

Natsume sigh.

"Hotaru, don't you know that it hurts?" asked Ruka while rubbing his head.

"You still owe me your collection, Nogi," said Hotaru with money signs in her eyes.

Aoi and Natsume sweat dropped.

"Aoi, what's for breakfast?" asked Natsume.

"There won't be any breakfast as long as the mouse is in the kitchen," replied Aoi.

"Ruka, can you be quick before I loose my patience and burn up that mouse," said Natsume in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay!!" said Ruka while being chase by Hotaru.

"Master Natsume, Mr. Hyuuga wants to see you later," said one of the servants.

"Yes, I know," replied Natsume who is going to be very piss.

"Ruka-kun, can you please be quick? Onee-chan and me are very hungry already," whined Aoi.

"Okay," replied Ruka.

Zoom! Ruka ran into the kitchen. Not long afterwards, he came back out.

"Done!" say Ruka.

"Thank you," said Aoi.

"Finally," said Natsume as he sat down on a chair while waiting for his breakfast.

"Ohayo, Aoi-chan and Natsume," said Mr. Hyuuga cheerfully.

"Ohayo, daddy-san!" replied Aoi.

"Ohayo," said Natsume.

"Natsume, I have good news from the academy that-," he was cutted off by…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **lonely angel 94 and Ch0c0Late**. Help me with this chapter if I got mistake I really need some help.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The meeting

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He was interrupted by his cell phone.

He scratches his head then smiled. "Oops, sorry." He said. "Okay I'll be right there."

He closed his cell phone.

"Haiz… I'm sorry but I have to attend an important meeting so bye!" said the rushing Mr. Hyuuga.

"Aw…… he was about to tell us the good news." Said Aoi disappointed.

"I have no interest of knowing about the good news." Natsume said.

"Maybe mommy knows about this good news and you will regret for not knowing.Bleh!" replied Aoi while she stuck her tongue out.

"Don't worry, I won't regret a single bit of it. Come on Ruka."Said Natsume while he grabbed his bag and walking towards the door.

When Ruka was about to walk away with Natsume. Someone grabbed his collar.

"Where do you think your going Nogi."Said Hotaru.

"Urm…. To school??" replied Ruka.

"Your not going anywhere out from sight." said Hotaru with money sign in her eyes.

"Gulp… Natsume I think I will -." He was cutted of by

"Whatever…" Natsume said then he walked out.

He walked out of the house and guess what he was 'greeted' by his fan girls outside.

'_That's great'_ thought Natsume.

"Yo, Natsume need a ride??" asked a mind reader.

"Hn…." Replied Natsume.

He jumped in to the car, than he took of while the fan girls are chasing them .They were screaming madly like this.

"Natsume-kun!!! Wait for me!!!" said one of the fan girl.

"Natsume-kun!!!Can you walk together with me to school?!!"Said another girl.

'_I wonder how Ruka can get out from my house with those entire hags out there?'_ thought Natsume.

"Don't worry, Hotaru will help him for sure." Said Koko the mind reader.

The car temperature goes up. Natsume gave him a don't-you-dare-reading-my-mind-again look. Koko than took a deep breath and continued driving.

Not for long they reach the school, they walk together to class coz their in the same class. Natsume walked to the class and he was 'greeted' again by the girls but this time together with the Head President of NFC (Natsume Fan Club) Sumire Shouda.

"Oh hi there Natsume-kun how are you doing this morning?" asked Sumire the catdog girl.

"Hn…"replied Natsume.

The fan girls all passed out? Just because Natsume says something…

(Writer: swt, this is crazy anyway.)

Natsume just walked back to his seat. After several seconds, Ruka finally arrived to class and also being surrounded by fan girls. He just ignores them as usual and walks back to his seat which is beside Natsume.

"Finally you arrived…"said Natsume.

"Sigh…."replied Ruka who is so tired.

His tired coz he was being chased by Fan girls and being forced to wear silly costume just to let Hotaru to earn some money.Haiz…Poor Ruka ….Back to the story…

"Thank you Nogi you helped me earn some money" said the ice queen.

"No prob?? Hehehe"replied Ruka shivering.

"Hey Natsume how are you, have you heard the news?" asked Mochu.

"Hn…." Replied Natsume.

"Is it about the new student who is coming to our class?" asked Ruka.

"Ya, I wonder how she or he looks like. If it's a she I bet she will fall for you Natsume. You should be happy that you have many girls who are chasing you. Why don't you choose one of them to be yours." Said Koko.

Mochu nodded in agreement.

"……. Nobody can ever replace her…… Nobody…."said Natsume while looking outside the window.

"Natsume…" said Ruka .He frowned Natsume saw this then he pinched Ruka's face.

"Ouch… Natsume…" Ruka rubbing his face.

"Quit worrying about me Ruka, it make me feel uneasy."Said Natsume.

The School bell rang, the students all walked back to their seats waiting their teacher to arrive. After a couple of minutes a blonde hair guy walked in well of coz its not Ruka.

"Good Morning class." Said the blonde hair teacher while smiling.

'_Narumi and his stupid smile……that's disgusting'_ thought Natsume.

Koko giggled.

"Good Morning Mr. Narumi" the class said, not the whole class said only the NERDS greeted him.

"I think you guys did hear the news that there is going to be a new student joining in our class and I hope you all could guide her. Please come in." Said Mr. Narumi.

The class door opened a girl walked in. At that moment some of the people where shock at who they saw.

"Ohayo Gozaimas watashiwa Mikan Sakura desu .Nice to meet you."Smiled the brunette hair girl.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please continue reading and what should I type for next chapter? I need Song lyrics please tell me what I should type next .I need at least **3 more reviews** only I update


End file.
